


Cigarette

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 29. “Maybe we shouldn’t…”
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Cigarette

“Maybe we shouldn’t…” Kells says, looking around, with a nervous look on his face.  
Y/N raises an eyebrow, her fingers drilling on the zipper of her purse. “You don’t want to smoke? Calm your nerves.”  
“Of course I want to smoke. It’s just we’re at your aunts wedding.”  
She nods, fingers going back to opening her purse, as she looks at the cars parked around them.  
He watches apprehensively as she pulls something out, relaxing when it’s just a pack of cigarettes. When she pulls out a lighter he tenses back up.  
Noticing that he tensed back up, she smiles at him. “They know I smoke, they don’t care for it, but I’m a big girl.” She winks, making him laugh.

“Can I have one?” He asks, after she lights one, and goes to put the pack back into her purse.  
She stills for a second, but nods. She hands him one, and before she can hand him the lighter, he bends down. Cigarette hanging between his lips.

She watches as he inhales the smoke, the look on his face more than familiar to her. “You haven’t been able to quit.” She says, not asks.  
He lets the smoke leave his body before he speaks, “I tried going cold turkey after filming wrapped, but we know how that works.” Kells shrugs, “that’s why I’ve been buying your cigarettes. I keep stealing a few. Even if you do smoke menthol.”  
She rolls her eyes, “leave me and my choice alone.”  
“It tastes weird. It does, however taste good on your lips.” He says, a smirk on his face as his anxiety lessens.  
She rolls her eyes, but kisses him when he pulls the cigarette away from his lips.


End file.
